New York Surprise
by justanotherkiss
Summary: Finn surprises Rachel in New York after years of not seeing each other. Finchel Fic
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes glistened in the light and the wind blew her hair everso gently. The day was warm but the breeze certainly didn't make if feel as hot as it was. The day was still young by her standards and as she sat in the park on the dark brown bench, she couldn't help but watch the people pass her by. This was her dream, to be out in New York City, trying to make a name for herself. Yet, for some reason, she wasn't completely happy.

The move years ago went off with out a hitch. She had finally graduated from Nyada and her life was finally coming together but she couldn't help but feel like some thing (more like some one) was missing. Her heart shuttered at the thought. She was watching people walk by, mostly loved up couples and yet, she was here all alone. Alone in the big apple.

She suddenly realized what was missing. But the truth was, she knew what was missing all along. It was her high school sweetheart. She always had a plan to go back to Lima once she had won her tony and was down with Broadway but the truth was, she was loving it out in New York and secretly she wished that the dark hair boy (man now) that she was madly in love with would just show up. A surprise of some sort and sweep her off her feet. Yeah it was only a dream right? That would never happen, she thought to herself.

The afternoon passed quickly and before she knew it, the sun was setting. Even though she felt safe being in the city, she knew the city was no place for a petite young lady like herself once the sun had gone down. It was something her fathers had instilled in her a few years back before she had even come out to New York.

She pushed herself up from the bench and wrapped her arms around herself before she decided to head off back down the little path she had ventured down to begin with. She bumped into a few people. Some swearing at her and others, just not really caring or paying attention. She had come to the conclusion that most people were far to into themselves to really care about anything these days, so the ones that didn't acknowledge her, didn't even faze her.

She had probably gotten half way down the path before she felt some one tap her on the shoulder. A part of her didn't really want to turn around but the other half was telling her too. Scared for the most part but her curious side got the better of her and spun around, pretty much ready to run and scream. Like who would tap some random on the shoulder? She certainly wouldn't.

The moment she opened her eyes, she was met with a rather tall guy standing in front of her. At first, she was confused but as she scanned up from his broad chest and shoulders, she caught his face and straight away tears welled up in her eyes. It was Finn. The one person she had been wanting all along.

"Hey Rach." He said, casually. His voice was just the same as she remembered and as she managed to wipe her eyes, she caught sight of his goofy lopsided grin and couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck.

For once, she was speechless. She couldn't even bring herself to let him go. She had this feeling that she would pull away, only to have him disappear. She knew later on she would have way too many questions to ask but for now, she was content just to hug him as tight as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Rachel found herself staring at her mirror. She was dressed in a new dress that flowed just by her knees and hugged her body tight. Her hair was out with light curls and even her makeup was light but done in an elegant way. She still couldn't believe that the one person she never thought she would see in New York was here and now, she would be going on the first real date with some one she liked (loved) and actually being able to just be herself.

She made sure to keep checking everything. Her hair, makeup, just everything she could think of. She wanted the night to be perfect and in some way, she wanted it to be one of the best nights she had experienced in her life.

Eventually she was pulled from her thoughts as the doorbell chimed. She heard her room-mate Kurt in the other room rustling about until she heard him speak. "Don't worry Rach. I know it's for you but I'll get it."

He must have known she was nervous and still making sure she looked the part. Of course she had spent hours getting ready for boys before and you would have thought she would have been experienced by now but this was Finn. She had to look more than perfect. She knew Finn wouldn't mind though, to him she was perfect and he had always done everything in his power to make sure of that.

When she heard voices in the background. She couldn't help but open up a wide smile. Finn's voice always managed to bring a smile to her. It was just some affect he had always managed to hold over her.

After smoothing out her dress, she did one more check of how she looked before she heard Kurt gently knock and poke his head in.

"Rach, you look fine." Kurt assured her.

Her bestfriend always managed to get her confidence up and after turning to nod at him, she grabbed her purse and coat and headed out into the living room of the small apartment.

Of course the moment the tall handsome boy she loved so much came into view, her jaw dropped in amazement. That boy always did manage to clean up nice. He was dressed in a dark suit but with no tie. That was something she always thought was sexy on a guy.

"F-finn." She stumbled out and walked over, trying to close the gap between them. "You look, amazing." She added, her fingers running through one of his lapels.

"Not as amazing as you Rach." Finn replied with his adorable but goofy lopsided grin.

Of course as he spoke, Rachel got lost in his smile. The goofy lopsided grin that tugged on the side of his face always had the same affect on her. It made her knees go week and her same old butterflies flutter around her stomach.

"Should we um.. Go?" Finn eventually asked, breaking Rachel's stare as she nodded.

"Yeah, we should." He agreed, her hand slipping into his as they said goodnight to Kurt and left for the evening.


End file.
